My Family the Seven Deadly Sins
by Crimson Storyteller
Summary: What if there was another member of the group? A sister of sorts for them all? Alisha was taken in by the Sins when she was 10, when people were constantly, hunting her down for the powers she possesses. How much will she change their lives? You'll have to read to find out. I own nothing but my oc's and the plot of the story, everything else belongs to the original creator.
1. Chapter 1

I can still remember when I first met the Sins.

I was 10 at the time, running through the woods. "Why was I running?" I was running from powerful magic users that wanted to steal the powers I naturally possessed. Those powers I will hopefully forever possess are: control of the elements, animal communication, and animal transformation. I will never know how I have these abilities.

I knew why they were hunting me but, I have no idea who sent them. I ran till my legs failed to hold me up any longer. I came upon a beautiful lake. This was a way for me to rest and hide from my would-be- killers. I went under the water and created a pocket of air so I could breathe till the threat was gone. It took them well over 2 hours to finally give up claiming they would continue at dawn.

I came out of the water and used strong gusts of wind to dry me off. I walked through the moonlit woods to find a safe place to rest for a few hours. I found a comfortable place to rest in a tree. I climbed till I was near the top, and slept till dawn's light woke me up. Unfortunately I also awoke to the sound of armored feet marching through the woods. I saw a total of 7 knights, even though I've only heard stories and rumors of them I knew who they were immediately. They were the most powerful and famous of the knights that served under the king himself, The Seven Deadly Sins.

I had to wonder, "Why were they in these woods?" and "How have they not noticed my magical energy yet?" I didn't have much time to consider these questions or their answers when I pushed from my perch in the tree.

I didn't even have enough time to react before, I face planted it on the dirt and rocky ground. I knew it was one of the Sins who did so I calmly stood up and asked, "Why did you push me out of the tree?" The one to come forward with an answer was none other than the leader himself, the dragon's sin of wrath: Meliodas!

I did not however expect him to look like he was still but a child. He asked me as calm as he possibly could, "Who are you, and why were you in that tree?"

I decided to trust him, there was something in his eyes that said he would stand up for what he thinks is right and would always protect those close to his heart. I admit I was a little nervous but, I knew I still had to tell someone about my story. Why people normal humans and mages alike wanted to kill me.

"My name is Alisha and the reason I was in the tree was to hide from assassins who were paid to kill me. The look on all of their faces, excluding the one in the big purple armor, had looks of horror and pure rage. Once again Meliodas was the one to talk to me. "Why would they hunt you down like that?"

"They want the powers I have had since my birth and they will stop at nothing to get it" The next one who wanted to ask a question was a man with white hair and piercing scarlet eyes. I had a feeling he was the fox's sin of greed: Ban. "What powers do you have that they would hunt down a young child such as yourself?" I looked him straight in the eye and said to him, "I am 10 Sir. The powers that I have are the ability to communicate and turn into animals, as well as control the elements. Over the years they have come to call me, "The Elemental Shifter."

I saw their eyes widen so much they looked like dinner plates! The next thing I knew the giantess that was with them had picked me up! I calmly asked her why she was holding me. What she said surprised me. "I'm so sorry, Alisha. I'm the serpent's sin of envy: Diane. Can you please tell me something?" "What is it you would like to know?" "Has anyone tried to stop these people before?" I had a feeling one of them would be asking this question, I just didn't think it would be so soon!

"A few people tried but, they were then killed by them. Other than that whenever I came to a village to get supplies people knew just by looking at me I was different so, they would throw things at me." I saw that most of the Sins' eyes were really wide and their mouths were agape. I was gently placed down by Diane. I decided to help them set up a camp since all of them looked really tired.

"Are you looking for a place to set up camp?" They all looked at me, greatly considering their next move. The one to answer me this time was the grizzly's sin of sloth: king. "We would greatly appreciate that young Alisha. Thank you for helping us in our tired state!" I was about to lead them all to this great spot I knew in the woods when a hand on my shoulder stopped me before I could take a step. I turned around to see it was the only other girl in the group of knights, the boar's sin of gluttony: Merlin.

"Why do you wish to help us? We've only just met." I looked her right in the eye and said: "Because you and your comrades are the only people I have met in a long time that have not tried to kill me for my powers or for me being a freak among people." What happened next was the moment my life gave me a chance to be happy.

All of the Sins' (excluding the knight with the battle axe) gave me a hug and told me: "We'll protect you now Alisha! You'll never be hunted for your powers ever again!" To say I was shocked is a major understatement. They finally gave more information. "You'll be our newest member of the Sins' but, instead of a Sin you'll be a virtue." What virtue do you think I have?" "I see you have the virtue of Determination. Now Alisha can you tell me what you will know be known as?" I had to think really hard on this because I knew that when we got to the next town they would make sure I got a tattoo of the animal. After about 2 minutes I decided. "I'll be known as: The wolf's virtue of determination!" Meliodas looked really proud of my answer. That was the day my new life as the Virtue among sins' began. I could've never been happier than I was on that day.

I couldn't believe that the Sins' took me in like they did. Once they were done with embracing me I told them to follow me into the woods for the perfect place to rest.

I led them through a rather peaceful part of the woods were many animals came to say hello to everyone. After about 4-5 minutes, Ban decided to break the silence. "So tell me, Alisha exactly where are you taking us?" I decided to let a bit of the surprise slip so that way they weren't too surprised. "I'm taking you to this really nice part in the woods. It's really safe and very beautiful there." When I told them that, I noticed that Diane and King were practically shaking in excitement.

Finally after another 10 minutes we made it a beautiful clearing. Within the clearing the trees provided plenty of shade and protection, there was a huge spring nearby, and plenty bushes full of berries. All of their eyes widened when I showed them.

After they were done with being completely awestruck, I helped them set up camp and make dinner out of the vegetation around us into a delicious soup. As I was cooking Ban and Meliodas came toward me. "Alisha would you like to tell me exactly where you plan to put the mark of the wolf?" It took me a couple of minutes to answer because; I had to greatly consider where I would like the mark to be. I finally decided after 3 minutes. "I'm going to get the mark on my shoulder, on my right arm." To me it seemed like a good place to put my mark. They both looked at me like I made a good choice.

After we all finished eating the soup, we all went to bed, I have to be honest, and that night was the most peaceful and comforting sleep I have ever had. Maybe just maybe, someone is watching over me. If that is so I thank them for sending the Sins' into my life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Questions and Answers

Ever since I met the sins I knew it was a new start to my life. They have all become family to me in such a sort amount of time. Meliodas is like a father figure, Ban and King are really protective older brothers, Diane and I constantly act like we are sisters, Merlin is a mother figure of sorts, Gowther is a very knowledgeable Uncle, as for Escanor he is just a friend that just sticks to the shadows.

Soon into the next day of meeting each other the started to ask more questions about my past, I was somewhat afraid to tell them but, I knew I had to in order for them to completely trust me _._ "What exactly do you want to know?" They all looked like they each had something to ask. One at a time they each asked a question and with they got the answer that went with it. Ban was the first to ask a question. "How are you able to control the elements and turn into animals?" "I just think of what I want to turn into or want the certain elements to do and they just happen." Next to ask a question was Diane, "When did your powers start to develop?" "I was almost 6 when my powers showed up. It was unbelievable my Mother told me I inherited my abilities from one of my ancestors." After I answered her Escanor asked a question (it was the first time he said anything to me since I have met them) "What happened to your parents and how long have you been on the run from those assassins by yourself?" To say I was shocked by the question was an understatement. I didn't want to relive the memory but, I knew I needed to tell them in order to get it off of my chest.

"I'm not completely sure what happened to my parents, I came home from playing with the animals in the forest near our village and when I got home I saw both my parents in pools of their own blood. After that I ran, that would have happened a year ago next week."

After a few minutes they started to ask questions again. The one who asked the next question was Gowther. "How exactly does it feel when you control the elements or turn animals?" "For the animals it hurts then I get used to the way my body has changed and it feels completely natural. As for the elements it at first was very difficult, when I tried to control a simple breeze a massive headache and nosebleed were the result. After a few months I was able to do more with only a very small pressure in my head."

Then Meliodas asked the next question. "How eager are you to become a virtue among sins?" "I feel really excited and can't wait to get started." Finally Merlin asked her question, "I have to ask this little Alisha, have you been having nightmares since your parents' murder?" "Yes, I do. Every other night, I find myself waking up screaming from nightmares of parents' murder coming back to finish what he started with my parents, kill me and take my abilities for their own.

The Sins all looked very upset with information I have given them so far. They all looked at me with a look filled with: horror, sorrow, little bit of pity, hatred for those that have hurt me in the past and it also looked like they were all making an inner promise to themselves for me to never to go through that again. When they were all done staring we continued on our way back to the kingdom of Lyonesse to find and tell the King, Bartra. I couldn't wait. What I didn't realize was that the Sins mainly Ban, King, and Meliodas came closer to me, as if to protect me from anything dangerous.

For the first time in months I finally feel completely safe.


	3. Authors Note

This is an Authors Note. I am sorry it has taken me so long to get back to the story. I would like to inform all of you that I will be starting a rewrite of the story as soon as possible. I will inform you when I will start to put the story on the site because; as soon as I do this one will be deleted. If you have any questions please, don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
